Ssundee's Adventure
by Thegeniusyoshi
Summary: Based off of Ssundee's FTB series, his Crazy Craft series, and his Blood and Bones series. Ssundee and Lancey get sucked into a portal created by Derp Ssundee. Can they escape? Characters: Ssundee, Lancey, and Derp Ssundee. Please review!
1. Prolouge

**Hi readers! This is my first Minecraft Fanfic. It is based off of Ssundee's FTB series, his Crazy Craft series, and his Blood and Bones series. Please review this story! Hope you enjoy!**

It was a normal night in minecraft. Skydoesminecraft was loking for budder, Bodil40 was trolling SimonHDS90, and Ssundee and Lancey were playing GTA.

Ssundee was at his 7/11, looking in his chests.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Ssundee looked up to see Lancey, his best friend, leaning over him.

"Just seeing what we have. Why?" Ssundee replied

"Lets go racing down the highway!"

"Nah, we should loot someone's hideout."

"No, racing!"

"No, looting!"

"Racing!"

"Looting!"

"Racing!"

"Looting!"

"Racing!"

"Looting!"

Meanwhile, somewhere under the 7/11, Derp Ssundee was plotting to make his mom love him.

Derp Ssundee said to himself "Maybe if I transport Ssundee and Lancey to another world, my mom will love me!"

He started to build a sideways nether portal with dirt, cobblestone, sand, and gravel under the basement in Ssundee's 7/11. When he finished it, he put a black liquid in it, creating a greenish glow fromm the liquid.

Derp Ssundee thought to himself "It's working! Now just to get Ssundee and Lancey in it!"

He startedmining out Ssundee's floor while Ssundee and Lancey were arguing. They were too busy arguing to notice Derp Ssundee's work. Soon, there was only two blocks left, the ones Ssundee and Lancey were on, and both were right above the green portal.

Lancey said to Ssundee "Fine! Have it your way!" and he walked off his block and into the portal.

Ssundee screamed "Lancey! I'm coming to save you!" and jumped in after Lancey, with only a glimpse of Derp Ssundee.


	2. I WANT A HANGLIDER

Chapter 1: I WANT A HANGLIDER

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ssundee and Lancey screamed as they fell from the portal. When they landed, the portal was nowhere to be found.

"Where are we?" Ssundee asked as he got up.

"I dont know." Lancey replied "I only know that I got this book when I fell through."

"Hey, I have the same book." Ssundee said.

"It's called 'Guide to world FTB'." Lancey said as he flipped to the first page. "World name: FTB. Seed: FTB." Lancey flipped another page. "Items and Blocks."

"Are there hangliders?" Ssundee asked.

Lancey flipped a few pages until he got to the hanglider page. "Yes. You need..."

"I WANT A HANGLIDER!" Ssundee interupted as he flipped to the same page Lancey was on.

"Ok, so you need 12 leather, and 5 sticks, and I will make you a hanglider." Lancey explained to Ssundee.

"So, what do we do first?" Ssundee asked.

"Lets just get resources for now." Lancey suggested.

"Ok." Ssundee replied as he went for the nearest tree. Lancey did the same.

"Hey, this is my tree that I'm mining." Lancey said.

"No, its my tree that I'm mining." Ssundee argued.

"So, crafting table?"

"Ok, you go craft while I get more wood."

"Ok."

About a minute later, Ssundee had about 6 wood. He converted it to 24 wooden planks. He then crafted a wooden pickaxe.

"Hey, I'm going to get cobblestone, ok?" Ssundee asked.

"No, I already have cobblestone." Lancey answered.

"Where are you?"

"Come back to where you saw me earlier."

"Ok."

Ssundee jumped in the hole and saw Lancey. He gave Ssundee 24 cobblestone.

"We dont need this much cobblestone." Ssundee said as he used 3 of the cobblestone to get out of the hole.

"Hey, you just locked me in the mine!" Lancey said as Ssundee made a stone pickaxe.


	3. Everyone Falls In

Chapter 2: Everyone Goes In

**Note: I do not own Bodil, Thediamondminecart, PopularMMOS, Jen, Deadlox, MU, Sky, Thebajancanadian, or** **Jerome.**

"Let's kill some cows for my HANGlIDER!" Ssundee said.

"OK then." Lancey replied.

Meanwhile, Sky, Deadlox, MU, and Bodil are at the new EJM.

"I WON!" Sky yelled as Bodil placed countless TNT minecarts.

KABOOM!

The exploson sent them into Ssundee's 7/11, and into the portal.

Meanwhile, Mitch and Jerome are doing some pixelmon, unaware of the gaping green portal Derp Ssundee placed below y=32.

"Hey, let's go minng for diamonds!" Jerme suggested.

"I could use the lootskadoodles!" Thebajancanadian replied.

They mined down to y=32, then simtaniously broke the blocks underneath them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they fell through the portal.

Meanwhile, Thediamondminecart was at the lab, testing the geography textbook.

"Hmm, now if I open this, it should teleport me somewhere." Thediamondminecart said to himself as he opened the textbook.

He disappeared from the lab, and teleported to inside the green portal, leavng Dr. Trayauraus and Grim to speculate about what happened to him.

Meanwhile, PopularMMOS is making an obstacle course, not knowing that Derp Ssundee also placed a green portal below y=32 here, too.

"Bomby would probably like if I added a huge TNT explosion at bedrock, he said as he tunneled down towards the green portal. After he got to y=32 he invited Jen to see the course so far. Jen came and fell down the hole just as PopularMMOS broke the block he was standing on.

They screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" as they fell into the portal.

**Sorry about the lack of Ssundee and Lancey in this chapter. I just wanted to bring some more youtubers into the story. Please tell me what other youtubers you want to see in here.**


End file.
